


Pensieri negli occhi

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Darker Future, F/M, Flash Fic, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Intrigue (past), Italiano | Italian, Regret, What-If, looking back
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Ne sei sicuro?»</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Ruka gliela fa spesso, quella domanda, e lui non capisce perché. Hanabusa Aido conosce il proprio mondo, ha fondamenta solide sotto i piedi e non torna sui propri passi. (Mai, purtroppo.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensieri negli occhi

**Author's Note:**

> Repost da EFP.  
> Scritta nel 2011 per un concorso indetto sul forum di EFP, "Mahjong", combo **stagione** (primavera, Ruka/Aido, "Ci sono uomini che vivono di certezze e non hanno mai dubbi; quelli non vivono, esistono." - R. Battaglia).  
>  Il finale era ipotetico (anche se, visto com'è finito il manga, non poi così tanto - Sayori a parte).  
> I bei tempi in cui ancora amavo scrivere su _Vampire Knight_...

 

"Ci sono uomini che vivono di certezze e non

hanno mai dubbi; quelli non vivono, esistono."

**R. Battaglia**

 

 

 

_«C'è mai stato un momento in cui hai pensato: "vorrei poter rifare tutto; ricominciare da capo e scegliere strade diverse"?»_

_La guarda, perplesso. «No. Mai.»_

_«Già, tu no...» dice Ruka, sorridendo. «Tu no.»_

_E Hanabusa non riesce a indovinare i pensieri dietro i suoi occhi._

 

Ruka è intelligente, sveglia, dotata di buon gusto; è un'amica e una sorella – quella sempre tagliente, pronta al consiglio che sa di critica: nessuna delle sue vere sorelle gli bucherebbe mai, figurativamente parlando, la bolla di sapone. Lei, al contrario, ama smorzare i suoi entusiasmi.

E gli toglie l'attenzione di Akatsuki. Suo cugino (il suo unico fratello) la vede bella come la primavera; ma con lei, Hanabusa sente solo i rigori dell'inverno. Non vorrebbe davvero guadagnarsi il suo rancore. O deluderla.

Perché in fondo – molto in fondo – le vuole bene.

«Idol... Aido! Smettila. Lo stai facendo nel modo sbagliato.»

«Ne abbiamo già discusso» risponde, cercando di non bofonchiare. «Non rompere, quando lavoro sui progetti di scienze. E, ripensandoci, neanche quando lavoro sul resto. O leggo. O dormo.»

E' alle sue spalle. Gli sta lanciando occhiate di ghiaccio. «D'accordo» fa, sbrigativa. «Continua. Verrai a piangere da Kain, dopo, ma non dire che non te l'avevo detto. O che non mi preoccupo per te.»

Wild sospira; è sempre il cancello che divide i leoni.

«Andrete mai d'accordo su qualcosa?» dice, dopo che Ruka è scomparsa di sopra.

«Non credo» gli risponde, senza staccare gli occhi da becker e pipetta. «Ma non importa. Ci sei già tu a concordare con lei su tutto.»

Un verso, forse assenso, forse riflessione. Poi: «Neanche sul signor Kaname?»

...oh. Già.

Bene, in fondo, bianco e nero non esistono.

 

«Se non ti tiene sotto controllo qualcuno, con quella famiglia di ammiratori che ti ritrovi, finirai allo sbando.»

La vita, al collegio, è abbastanza semplice. Ci pensa lei a complicargliela, anche se è sicuro che, nelle sue intenzioni, in futuro la cosa debba venirgli utile.

«Oh, quindi sarai tu a pensarci? E non parlare così della mia famiglia.»

«Kain è troppo buono per disciplinarti.»

Le sorride, mostrandole le zanne. «Come al solito, hai una bella faccia tosta.»

«Ho solo le idee chiare» gli risponde, con aria di sfida.

 

Ma no, non è affatto sicura come sembra. Viene la primavera e, insieme al profumo dei ciliegi, entra in classe una ragazza che gli gela il sangue; pur capendo e lasciandosi travolgere dal vortice che ferisce Kiryu, minaccia Cross e alla fine versa il sangue di _quella_ _donna_ in una stanza buia, fra le braccia di––pur distratto, Hanabusa riesce a trovare il tempo di voltarsi.

Ruka è strana, assorta. Hanabusa guarda Akatsuki, ma lui non se n'è accorto.

«Va tutto bene?»

Un'occhiata che restituisce la domanda. Poi, dopo un lungo silenzio: «Idol? C'è qualcosa di cui hai paura... veramente paura?»

Esita. «L'ignoranza... credo.»

Un movimento attira la loro attenzione. Dalla porta d'ingresso, in fondo al parco, sono entrati i prefetti e il signor Kaname.

«Io, invece, temo le persone che non hanno mai dubbi.»

A chi si riferisce? Al signor Kaname, a lui, a se stessa? Non glielo chiede.

 

Non insiste, si chiude in se stessa e, col senno di poi, lui è troppo impegnato a fare lo stesso per occuparsene. Il giorno in cui deve salire sull'auto dei Kuran, però, lo tira da parte.

«Ne sei sicuro?»

«Sì» esclama, stupito.

«...»

« _Cosa dovrei fare_? Negargli il mio supporto ora che ha una sorella da proteggere?»

Ruka scruta i giardini, bruciati dal sole e da un odio ancestrale. Alle sue spalle, i dormitori sono in rovina. «In fondo, non sappiamo cosa progetti veramente.»

«"Veramente"? Mi sembra sia stato abbastanza chiaro, in questi anni! Ruka, ma che–»

«Non sempre le persone dicono quello che pensano, Hanabusa» lo interrompe, brusca. «A parte te. Devi guardarle negli occhi, e capire cosa fanno, anche se preferiresti girarti dall'altra parte. Capisci quel che dico? Non fare lo stupido, perché non lo sei.»

E' delle sue stilettate più cattive, perché nuda, personale, e vera.

«Vuoi dire... che tu non verrai?»

«Non ho detto questo. E' solo che...» sospira. Sembra esausta. «Hana, volevo il tuo parere. E, in mancanza di quello, darti un altro consiglio: è sempre meglio non fidarsi troppo. Credi che mi sbagli...?»

Le sue labbra sono ferme; con lo sguardo, lo prega di rispondere:

«Sì. Sì, credo che ti sbagli. Il signor Kaname non può tradirci. Lui non è come gli altri.»

Dei petali di ciliegio non c'è più traccia.

 

Li ricorda, bianchi e leggeri, come se li avesse visti il giorno prima; volteggiavano nell'aria della notte – e della mattina – in cui, se avesse voluto, se solo avesse avuto un po' più di senso critico, avrebbe potuto cambiare il corso della storia; per Yuuki Kuran, per Kiryu, per Cross, per sé, per... e per Ruka.

Ma questa primavera è arida, priva di germogli. Sono bruciati insime alle sue ultime ingenuità. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Hanabusa Aido si sente adulto.

E' una sensazione che odora di cenere.

Attraverso lacrime non cadute osserva il mondo, devastato dall'ostinazione della persona cui aveva dato ammirazione, fiducia, speranze. In un angolo, seduta, c'è Ruka che piange. Tiene in mano la brutta collana di Akatsuki, quella che gli dicevano sempre di nascondere.

(L'unica cosa che sia–)

_Perché? Perché?_

Si pentirà per sempre di non averla ascoltata. Ma le è grato, benché abbiano fallito: ancora adesso, lo costringe a vedere cose che non vorrebbe vedere.

Le si avvicina. E' bella come la primavera, inaridita come l'inverno.

«Potessi tornare indietro» le dice, a capo chino «sarei meno ingenuo. Denuncerei Sara Shirabuki; denuncerei Kaname Kuran. Impedirei a mio padre di seguire quella donna, e a Wild...» gli manca la voce.

«Avresti dovuto pensarci prima» risponde Ruka, sottovoce.

«Lo so.»

_Lo so._

Ma ora è troppo tardi. Sono soltanto loro due, e il futuro gli fa paura, perché il suo cuore è pieno di dubbi.

 

 

**end**

 


End file.
